A Monster Of A Life!
by ProdigyPlatter
Summary: Ever wondered what these duel monsters think when they are in a duel? Or what they do when they're just lounging around? Or are you curious what relationships they have with each other? Or what their personalities actually are? Or how about their stories? Well, look no further because here it is! A series of interconnected one shots for the usually ignored duel monster
1. Polymerization Is Copulating?

**AN:**** How's it shaking guys? Prodigy Platter here. I'm pretty new in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic world since I started out writing Persona and Kingdom Hearts fanfics but anyway, I present to you A Monster Of A Life. Ever wondered what these duel monsters think when they are in a duel? Or when they are just lounging around when they're not in one? Or are you curious what relationships then have with each other? Or what their personalities actually are? Well, look no further because here it is!**

* * *

**A Monster Of A Life  
**By Prodigy Platter

**1:Polymerization is Copulating?**

"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" Jaden called out and summoned the red Elemental in attack position, her eyes looking at the opponents' monster. A smirk occupied her lips. The monster she was facing was the Giant Orc with zero defense points. It fell into defense position when it attacked the defensive Elemental HERO Clayman and now it was her turn to avenge the poor destroyed Elemental, readying her bursting fire to incinerate the weak monster.

_"Are you ready Burstinatrix?"_ Elemental HERO Avian called from her side. She nodded fiercly, itching to destroy. Avian smirked and spread his white glorious wings too.

But the Battle Phase never came. They looked at Jaden with questioning faces. Their questions were then answered when Jaden showed the opponent the card in his hand. Polymerization. A swirl then appeared between the two Elementals, dragging them into the middle.

_"Burtinatrix,"_ her fellow Elemental said as they were about to be sucked in,_ "Sparkman said we look like we copulated and you concieved the Flame Wingman."_ The comment made Burstinatrix's face flare up from embarrassment, the small ember in her hand growing into a fire as tall as herself.

_"He said what?"_ she screamed as they were about to be fused with each other. Avian never really got the chance to reply as they were fully absorbed by the spell card.

Burstinatrix never really liked the feeling of Polymerization. The feeling of being sucked into the vortex and morphing with others just didn't settle fine in her mind. They had to share one body so teamwork was a definite essential. In addition to that, Sparkman's little comment just made her think about it more.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was, in a way, copulating with her trusted friend Avian and it just ruined their platonic relationship with each other. How would she cooperate with Avian if all these thoughts occupied her head. Burstinatrix groaned in frustration.

But still, it was her job and to let Jaden win this duel, she would have to suck it up and be a man, well, woman in this case. With Avian, they started morphing into the famous Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

"I summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden screamed his lungs out and they, being Avian and Burstinatrix in one body, emerged from the swirling vortex.

_"You looked a bit rattled Burstinatrix. What does copulating mean anyway?_" Avian asked from the inside of Flame Wingman's body. He had control of the arm that did not have the dragon's head. Swinging it to test his maneuverability, he was contented and look at the defense positioned monster.

_"Erm... Nothing,"_ Burstinatrix simply replied, not daring to look at the Winged Elemental right beside her. She moved the dragon's head around, feelings its flexibility and power. This was to get used to the controls of the shared body but mostly to use an excuse to not look at Avian. Her face was burning red hot from the comment.

_"When I get my hands on that excuse for a spark plug,"_ she muttered darkly, confusing Avian.

"Let's do this Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Both Elementals complied with the request and flew high up the arena. They could see everything from the high position but the sight was short lived as Avian dived down with his one wing a hundred miles per hour. Burstinatrix kick started the fire inside the dragon's mouth and aimed at the ugly monster. Then, the duo of monsters destroyed the Giant Orc with a flame so hot, it could melt anything.

"And that's not all! Flame Wingman, show 'em your superpower!" The Flame Wingman nodded and aimed at the defenseless duelist. Burstinatrix charged up and release a hot wave of fire right at the duelists face, incinerating his face and not to mention his Life Points.

The steady decrease of Life Points was heard until they head a beep, signalling that the meter was down to zero. Both Elementals inside the body smiled and nodded, contented by their work.

_"Good job Burstinatrix!"_ Avian congratulated her with a thumbs up. _"Now, how about we copulate? Wait, what does it even mean?" _the winged Elemental couldn't help but ask.

Burstinatrix's face lit up once more. Suddenly, the Flame Wingman defused and the unsuspecting and clueless Avian was slapped hard by the burning hot Burstinatrix.

_"Don't say that!" _she screamed at the winged Elemental before disappearing into the deck, flustered by Avian's words.

Avian was frozen, then turned to the duelist standing right behind him. He stared at Jaden and Jaden stared back, both obviously confused at what just happened. Not believing his eyes when the Flame Wingman defused by itself and Burstinatrix slapping the other half of the fusion monster, he turned to Syrus, who was staring at Avian too with his mouth ajar.

"Hey Sy, did Avian just asked to copulate with Burstinatrix?"

"I think so..."

"Erm... Sy," Jaden asked once more to the small duelist, "what does copulating mean?"

Poor Syrus could only stare at Jaden with disbelief.

* * *

**AN:**** How was it? I haven't really tried my comedic skills but I hope this satisfied your giggles a little bit. As you can see, I gave Burstinatrix a sort of a tsundere type personality and Avian a clueless innocent kind personality. I also tapped into Sparkman's behaviour but I'll elaborate more in the next chapter or so about him.**

**Yes, I did put Jaden and Alexis as characters since well... Hm... I think I'll just let this story explain why its Jaden and Alexis ;)**

**I appreciate if you readers out there review!**

**Well, that's Chapter 1 of A Monster Of A Life!**

**This is Prodigy Platter and once again, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Midnight Matchmaking

**AN:**** How's it going guys? Its me again Prodigy Platter bringing you one-shot #2 of A Monster Of A Life! I was surprised at how many views it got(since my stories usually sucked) so I decided to update early this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Monster Of A Life!  
**By Prodigy Platter

**2:Midnight Matchmaking**

When the moon was up high, the clock tolled to signal midnight. All was well that night. Each and every student slept peacefully under the roofs of their dorms, waiting for another exciting day in Duel Academy. From Slifer Red's bunk beds to Obelisk Blue's cotton beds, snores were heard all around the campus.

Very comfortable in her bed, Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of Obelisk Blue(as many call her much to her chagrin), was in a deep slumber. With a translucent white gown on, her chest rose up and down rhythmically from her breathing while the covers kept her warm and cozy. Her flowing blonde hair rested onto the pillow, scattering nicely and her lips curved into a smile.

Why is she smiling? Well, she was dreaming about a certain someone. Someone who won her heart and almost every single duel thrown at him. She remembered when he first showed up in Duel Academy and how he humiliated the crossdressing teacher Dr. Crowler. And how he had saved her from many dangers, not to mention helping her find her brother Atticus. Her dreams were vibrant, full of color.

But unknown to Alexis, an audience was gathered around her queen-sized bed. The first was a bald girl in a light violet suit, blades protruding from her forearms. She was called Blade Skater. She sat at the right side of Alexis' bed, smiling at the sleeping form. The second was a girl with long reddish brown hair in a red suit with some sort of tutu around her waist. Her name was Etoile Cyber and she stood at the opposite of Blade Skater.

The last one was a girl with flowing blue hair that extended past her curvy hips. Alluringly, her eyes were covered with a red mask and her body was covered in a tight red and violet suit, complimenting her figure. Her name was Cyber Blader, Alexis' trump, not to mention her favorite card. She stood behind Etoile Cyber with her arms crossed.

_"Wonder what she's smiling about?"_ Etoile had asked her two sisters.

Blade only giggled at her sister's question. _"Who do you think? That Slifer Red of course!"_ she exclaimed wtih a matter-of-fact tone. Etoile could only agree with her, laughing like girls who knew a secret. Well, they did know a secret and that was Alexis' crush on that Slifer Red.

_"Keep it down you two,"_ the final duel monster spoke up. _"Besides, An Obelisk Blue with a Slifer Red? That's absurd,_" she explained her reasoning to her sisters.

_"Aw, c'mon Big Sis. Don't be such a party pooper,"_ Etoile commented with a pout but it turned into a smile quickly. "I think its cute."

_"Yeah! And don't tell me you haven't been stealing glances at that HERO of his!"_ Blade defended too, taking her sister's side. _"Oh, what was his name? Neos perhaps?"_ the two younger sisters giggled and looked at the oldest with a knowing grin plastered onto their faces.

Cyber Blader recoiled back from the small comment and turned around, trying not to show her blushing face. She was just curious! That's all. It wasn't everyday that you would see an Elemental HERO from Neo-space. Besides, they were rivals, trump card against trump card. There was no way she'll think about it. Shaking her head, she turned back to the two.

_"What are you doing? Put that down!"_ she whispered in a hush tone, agitated by her sisters. In the matter of about five seconds since she turned away from them, they were already at Alexis' desk, ruffling through her belongings. _"Don't look!"_ she objected, trying to preserve Alexis' privacy, "its not our stuff so leave it."

Etoile shot her tongue at her older sister and continued rummaging through. _"Go copulate with Neos."_

Cyber gasped at the words, beet red. _"Where did you hear that word?"_ she demanded from her little sister, almost shouting and waking the blonde duelist sleeping.

_"Heard it from Sparkman. I don't even know what it means,"_ Etoile simply replied and shrugged. _"Ooh! Look what I found!"_ she exclaimed in excitement.

Holding it up to let the other two duel monsters see, the blue Duel Academy PDA shone against the moonlight. But what caught Cyber's attention more was the devious smirk on Etoile's face. She gulped nervously. Whatever the red skater was planning was sure to be trouble. The two younger sisters exchanged looks and the same face was on Blade Skater now. She mentally cursed. Now the both of them had something up their sleeves.

_"I know that look,"_ she told them before any damage could occur,_ "Alexis would not want us to do this."_ She put her foot down and tried to swipe the PDA from the hands of Blade. Unfortunately, she sidestepped and Cyber landed with a thud on the hardwood floor.

_"Ow..."_

_"Actually, we're gonna ask the Slifer to hang out with Alexis tomorrow so I'm pretty sure Alexis would just love it!"_ both squealed like fifth graders and booted up the PDA, going into messages to find the boy's name. Cyber looked at them flabbergasted. _"Now let's see..."_

_"Stop it!"_ she growled at the two but they just kept on typing away. _"I said stop!"_ She finally had enough and grabbed the PDA roughly from her sisters. Cyber Blader glared at the two skaters then turned her eyes to the message they typed to Alexis' dream boy.

"Hi! I'm just messaging you to ask if you want to hang out tomorrow, maybe even take our friendship to another level, if you know what I mean *wink wink* If you want, I'll bring some toys we can play with ;)"

Cyber Blader almost fell in shock from the message. Now that was just downright insulting to their duelist. Alexis would never say that, especially to the boy she's been crushing on. Holding down the backspace button with her gloved hand until everything was gone from the message, she clicked the lock button and returned it to the desk. A chorus of disappointment came from her sisters but she just glared at them.

_"Enough. We're going back to the deck."_ Her voice was overflowing with authoritativeness and the two couldn't disobey. With frowns on their faces and murmurs on their lips, the two skaters slowly disappeared into the deck of Alexis.

Cyber Blader was the last to disappear. She stared at the sleeping form of Alexis, listening for any signs of waking up. Walking to her duelist, the monster planted a kiss on Alexis forehead in a motherly fashion.

"You're a strong girl. You don't need help to show your feelings to him." She looked at Alexis again before smiling and going back to her respective card.

Fifteen minutes later, a flash of light came from Alexis deck. Emerging from the deck was Etoile Cyber with the same mischievous smile.

_"You might be right Big Sis but she definitely needs the right push."_ A giggle escaped from her before going to the desk and booting the PDA once more.

* * *

**AN:**** And that's that! What could that devious monster be planning? I wonder what.**

**I realized that its not really funny as some stories out there but I try my best so I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I focused more into Alexis' monsters in this one shot. I gave Cyber Blader the "big sister having difficulty trying to control her little sisters" role and I enjoyed writing this chapter. And what's this? Neos and Cyber Blader? What kind of shipping is that? Haha.**

**Next one-shot? I'm planning on writing about the Ojamas. Now that is gonna be difficult. Gonna try and push my comedic skills to the limit! Right now, I'm still limited to adult and bit of slapstick humor. I hope to focus on dramatic irony, satire, and maybe even juvenile behaviour.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy that I got 6 reviews in just one chapter! I love you guys :)**

**Until next time, stay snazzy folks!(stolen from ThatSnazzyIphoneGuy lol) **


	3. The Three Stooges

**AN:**** And I'm back! Thanks to all who's reading this story :) I give you one-shot 3 of A Monster Of A Life! This is the Ojamas' chapter so pardon the sub par comedy in this.**

* * *

**A Monster Of A Life  
**By Prodigy Platter

**3:The Three Stooges**

The duel was nearly to its end. Both players down to less than a thousand Life Points, they stood firmly and with such intensity that it would affect even the bravest duelist. No monsters were on the field and a mere face down card was the only thing in Chazz's side of the field. A blanket of silence was on the audience, anxious at who would be victorious.

As Chazz's opponent placed a face down card, his turn began. Looking at the top card of his deck, he could only pray that it would be a card to win him this duel. Everyone in the arena held their breath as the black-haired duelist slowly drew his card.

_"Boss! I'm here at your service."_

"Dammit..." he groaned, realizing which monster card he drew. Having two in his hand was almost enough to make him quit the duel but three Ojamas would drive him insane. Soon, the three brothers began appearing around him, tugging at his cheeks, ruffling his perfectly styled hair, yelling a chorus of random nothings into his ears.

_"But Boss, we need to go to the cafeteria!"_

_"Yeah Boss, what my brother said!"_

_"Yeah Boss, what he said!"_

"Can it you three! And stop repeating what he said. I'm trying to focus on the blasted duel!" Chazz screamed at the Ojama Trio floating around him. Swinging his arms around in attempt to get them lost, his hand connected with the metal duel disk. A loud smack echoed across the arena and a moment later, everyone could hear Chazz's screams of pain. Cursing loudly, Chazz glared at the three Ojamas. "Beat it. I'll call you when I need you."

_"C'mon Boss, finish him quick so we can play already!"_

_"Nyaaah."_

_"Quit blabbering and say something, you green imbecile,"_

_"Okay."_

_"Shut up."_

Having had enough, Chazz dropped his duel disk on the ground and started chasing the three Ojama trios aorund the arena. Unknown to him, the whole arena stared at the bizzare scene happening, doubtful about Chazz's sanity. Some people thought that he might've hit his head on something during his stay in North Academy, some murmured about his mental health and the effect his billionare brothers have on him. No one was really sure why he was acting like he is now. The sight was comical to many, a rich, prestigious duelist such as Chazz, acting like buffoon with his arms flailing around like an idiot. For some, it was a bit scary since he was yelling profanities to empty space acting like a drunkard.

"Hey! Looking down on me?" the opponent duelist yelled from the other side of the arena. Chazz brushed him off and resumed his pursue on the three Ojamas.

Chazz's chase led him to the sides of the arena, blinded with rage and the desire to beat the living out of the three Ojamas. Tripping, his face landed on Sadie's bossom. The innocent Duel Academy Shop staff shrieked, earning Chazz a slap on the cheek. He accidentally hit the Chancellor right on the skull too for Ojama Green was sitting on his bald head. Poor Dr. Crowler was the victim of sexual assault by Chazz as the Ojama Yellow was sitting on his crotch.

"Argh! I've had it with you three! Get back to wherever you came from!" the duelist screamed at the three Ojamas right in front of him.

"Wow Chazz, if you really don't want us three here, you could've said so nicely." Chazz stopped screaming at the Ojamas when he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. Alexis stood in front of him with an annoyed look. She had her arms crossed and she was tapping her left foot, clearly hurt by Chazz's words.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow at Alexis before realizing what he had unintentionally screamed at her. Flustered, Chazz couldn't say a word at her. "I- I meant- It wasn't for- Well-"

His stuttering was cut off by Alexis. "Save it Chazz." It was all she said before walking away to where Jaden and Syrus was sitting, her footsteps clicking loudly against the metal floor of the arena. Meanwhile, Jaden was snickering while Syrus was plain confused at what was happening. That's when it hit him. Jaden could see monster spirits too! And the Slifer Slacker wasn't trying to help him explain it to Alexis!

He dropped to the ground dramatically. "Jaden! I'll get you back for this!" Chazz roared at the brunette duelist. Jaden could only look at Chazz confused, pointing at himself. Chazz growled and pulled himself up from the floor, walking up to the arena again to continue the duel.

"Ahem..." Chazz coughed and cleared his throat. "Where are we?" He looked at his hand and examined the field. His Call Of The Haunted was placed down on the field some few turns ago. Occupying his hand were the three Ojamas and the spell card Polymerization. Though he could fuse the three brothers and unleash their King, it would just stall the duel a bit. But what monster should he use his Call of the Haunted on? Chazz shook his head. He would worry about the card later.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse these three freaks here and summon Ojama King!" he announced to all, holding the four cards respectively in his hands.

_"Aww... he called us freaks. I love it when he calls us that. I'll make sure Ojama King gives you a hug."_

_"I love you boss!"_

_"I love you boss!"_

Chazz gritted his teeth and a vein appeared on his temple. "Just stop repeating yourself and get lost," he ordered and soon, the three Ojamas started fusing to each other. Their butt cheeks pressed against each other as they swirled around to create the large Ojama. The student body audience was in awe at the size of the Ojama King. With a thong on his head and fortunately his bottom too, the large Ojama King looked down at the Chazz with a smile.

"Here's the hug you deserve!"

Chazz's eyes grew as wide as the moon, the large Ojama closing in to him for the hug.

"Agh! Go away!" he managed to choke out before being completely engulfed by the fat and sweat of the Ojama. The sweat and fat of the Ojama mixed in to his skin and made its way to his nose, almost making him puke. How he hated how these holograms felt and look so real.

"Here's a kiss too!"

"Agh! Shit! No! Help! Someone!"

* * *

**AN:**** So what do you guys think? I was watching the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series again and well, something struck me. Call me an idiot but I just realized the three Ojamas resemble the Three Stooges! Haha, that was pretty dumb of me. This one-shot is dedicated to Curly Howard. RIP**.

**Anyway, one reviewer gave a very good point. The last chapter was focused more on fianceshipping that the monsters! And I don't want that since this story is about the monsters. For now, Alexis and Jaden's relationship development will be in the back burner and I'll focus more on the monsters.**

**Next one-shot? I'm planning to write about Elemental HERO Bubbleman. Who can hate on the guy? Seriously? That smile of his is so friendly.**

**I want to hear your thoughts on this story people so review! Haha, but I'm not forcing you guys :)**

**Until then, Prodigy Platter here saying "Keep dueling everybody!"**


	4. Dorm Room Rumble

**AN:**** Hey guys! How's it all going? Me you ask? Sam old, same old. Anyway, here's the fourth one-shot of A Monster Of A Life! I tried focusing it on Bubbleman but I guess it didn't quite work out.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Monster Of A Life!  
**By Prodigy Platter

**4:Dorm Room Rumble**

"Haha, that's awesome Lex!" a brunette duelist wearing a red jacket named Jaden exclaimed at his blonde friend. "With the way that you beat the guy with your Cyber Blader and the way that you stared him down, that was pretty amazing!" Jaden ranted on and on, complimenting her dueling skills to the point that it was starting to get to his little friend Syrus. Fortunately, Alexis wasn't and she was happily accepting the praises of her friend.

Soon, the trio finally made their way to the Slifer Red dormitory. Though its small size and average lodging for its students, compared to Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow, the location of the dorm gave the students of Slifer Red an amazing view of the ocean. Climbing the stairs and walking up to their room, Jaden fiddled with the keys in search of the proper one. Struggling to find it, Syrus let out a sigh, pulling his out and inserted it into the doorknob.

"Seriously Jaden, seperate your key so its a lot easier to find it," Syrus commented and turned the doorknob slowly. Jaden merely shrugged at him and pushed the door wide open.

What met them though caused the trio to pause in shock. The mattresses were ripped up and their insides scattered all over the floor and the chairs and desk they had in the room were brutally destroyed, papers scattered around brunt. The wooden bars of the bunk bed was burnt thouroughly to the point that it looked like the Charcoal Impachi but the floor, all wet and slippery, looked like someone played Umi inside their dorm room.

"My cards!" Jaden screamed dashed to the box at the floor, almost slipping due to the water. Thankfully, his precious cards were safe and unharmed by whatever happened inside here.

"What happened here?" Alexis asked no one in particular, taking a look at the damage dealt on their room.

**A few hours ago...**

"Keys? Check. Money? Check. I'm ready Sy!" Jaden called to the short duelist who was putting on his shoes.

Syrus Truesdale only nodded and headed out to theie meeting place to watch Alexis duel one of the girls that wanted the spot of Queen of Obelisk Blue. They weren't even sure why Alexis accepted the duel from the girl but the two didn't complain and promised Alexis they'd watch the duel for her. Only when they have made it to the door and Jaden locked the room that he remembered that he forgot his deck lying on the desk.

"Sorry Jaden but we don't have time for that," Syrus sadly told him with a frown before running down the flight of stairs with his short legs. "We're gonna be late!" Jaden could only nod in a childish manner complete with a pout before following his bestfriend. He was sure he was gonna be fine without his deck for an hour or two.

With Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale gone and the room left alone, a blinding flash of light shone from Jaden's deck. From it emerged six beings.

The first was a man that resembled a bird. He was covered in feathers and his wings were folded on his back to save space for his other friends in the small room. The second was a woman that was in a blood red suit, revealing quite a bit of her breasts and hips. She occupied the chair beside the desk and grabbed the furry monster that materalized next. The Winged Kuriboh with its tiny wings and its green claws happily obliged to Burstinatrix's petting. The fourth was a very muscular man covered in tattoos who also carried a large sword on his back. With a grunt, he jumped up to the top bunkbed that Chumley used to sleep on. The fifth was a blue and yellow Elemental HERO named Sparkman. He jumped up and around messing with everyone before settling down.

The sixth monster was the Elemental HERO Bubbleman. He wore a swimsuit and a cape that resembled a bit like a superhero that wanders during the night called Batman. With a large smile permanently plastered on his face, Bubbleman jumped up and hugged each and every single one of the Elementals present in the room.

_"I miss you guys!"_ he shouted with his deep voice and petted the small Winged Kuriboh. It merely yawned and fell asleep by his relaxing touch.

Soon enough, the band of heroes relaxed from all the duels that their duelist Jaden had participated. Being a monster sure was tough.

_"So what do you think about that duel? Pretty spectacular huh?"_ the Elemental HERO Sparkman boasted at the five other monsters lounging about in Jaden's room. _"With the way I shot my Spark Blaster, I felt so awesome. Like I was all 'Bang! Bang! Bang!' to them,"_ the blue HERO continued, posing into battle stances with the Spark Blaster in his hands. The five other monsters present just sighed and examined Jaden's room for any signs of entertainment rather than Sparkman.

Looking like he had enough, the Elemental HERO Wildheart smacked Sparkman on the head with a growl. _"Wildheart not find it spetular."_

_"Its spectacular, you over-sized monkey. Get it right,"_ Sparkman corrected the other HERO with a glare through his helmet. Wildheart met the glare with his own glare. The other Elementals could literally see the sparks that were flying between the two.

_"You an over-sized motherboard,"_ Wildheart growled.

Sparkman flinched at the wild Elemental and sat down on the floor and crossed his arms, obviously not having any comeback to his insult. Satisfied with the result, he climbed up again to Chumley's previous bed for some well earned sleep to rejuvenate his energy.

_"How does Wildheart know what a motherboard is?"_ Avian questioned Burstinatrix, scratching the back of his head in confusion. The fire Elemental could only shrug at how Wildheart knew what a motherboard is. Sparkman giggled at the irony of Avian's words. Burstinatrix looked at Sparkman with a look of confusion.

_"Hey Avian, still don't know what copulating means?"_ Sparkman whispered in a low tone but the two Elementals heard it. Quickly, Avian's face turned red and he stuttered, choking up while trying to come up with an answer. Even without an answer, he could tell that the winged Elemental finally learned what the word meant. It was a different story though for Burstinatrix as

In little time, the three Elementals were bickering and swearing at each other.

_"Well, at least I'm not wearing clothes where you could see my breasts!"_ Sparkman screamed and pointed at Burstinatrix's chest. She blushed and crossed her arms to cover her breasts.

_"Its like this because it helps with my agility! And I'm wearing skin tight spandex underneath this too! My breasts are not exposed!"_ she desperately tried to explain. It wasn't her choice that she wore something like this for it really did help her with her speed and maneuverability

_"Well, its jiggling around in a duel and its distracts me!"_

Avian could barely say anything at the rate the two HERO's were shooting back at each other. _"Its okay, Burstinatrix. I find it attractive,"_ he managed to choke out before realizing what he had said. His partner wuickly roared with anger and embarassment.

_"Cute. Montague trying to woo his Capulet. I bet you wish Bursty here was petting you instead of Winged Kuriboh,"_ Sparkman teased with a smirk underneath the tinted helmet.

_"Of course- Wait- I meant-"_

Unknown to them, the ignored Bubbleman could only sigh dreamily and observe the family of his that were screaming at each other with no pause. More often that not, the swimsuit wearing HERO would look back at the previous battles he had partaken with the Elemental HERO's and smile at the memories. He could still remember the day when he had joined the team like yesterday. The team had needed the help of his expertise in underwater combat where he proved to be more than just a hired sidekick. He soon became part of the team where he met his current family.

_"Ah, I love this team,"_ Bubbleman said to no one in particular whil petting the still sleeping Winged Kuriboh.

**BOOM!**

His reminscing had been halted due to an eruption caused by Burstinatrix's anger. She stared down at the screaming Sparkman who was running in hysterics with his head on fire. Accidentally slamming his head onto the bed post of the bunk bed, it erupted into flmaes where it woke up the sleeping Wildheart.

_"Argh! Wildheart no want fire!"_

He jumped up form the top bunk and landed on Jaden's desk and splitting it in half from the tremendous weight. The whole room was a mess with Sparkman running around, trying to avoid the two HERO's who ganged up to become the Flame Wingman. Its claws ripped up the sheets and mattresses while Sparkman nimbly dodged around the room. Meanwhile, Wildheart had passed out on the wreckage of the barely recognizable desk.

_"Guess my break's over,"_ Bubbleman told Winged Kuriboh before setting it down away from the battlefield know as Jaden's and Syrus' dormitory room.

* * *

**AN:**** I couldn't help myself but tease the two Elemental HERO's xD This is turning bad for me T_T So now you see that Bubbleman is sort of the referee in the team of Elemental HERO's. Sorry if it felt rushed, I didn't have enough time to finish it since I'm going out of town to have some good old camping for a week to return back to nature.**

**Next one-shot? Next time, I'm gonna be doing a tribute to my favorite card. Wanna guess who it is? Here's a hint. It's the past name of the warrior who battled Vennominaga. Any guesses?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't phathom my gratitude to you guys! And well, as one review had mentioned once again before. It says Jaden and Alexis are the characters but I'll be limitting myself if I further advanced it. Don't worry, I've been having this plot bunny jumping around in my head and I might write another fic specifically focusing on Jaden and Alexis.**

**Until next time! This is Prodgy Platter signing out.**


End file.
